


In the Beginning

by DaisyChainz



Series: Good Omens Ficlets [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Philosophy, Questioning, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: In the Beginning, the Demon Crawly asks a lot more questions than the Angel Aziraphale is really comfortable with. But, of course he's too polite to tell him that.





	In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Watching the scene on the wall of Eden I really felt that Aziraphale and Crawly were so innocent and guileless. I really love their relationship, even when it's "grown up" and developed some teeth. Maybe even more so then, but I thought this was really sweet.

In the beginning there was darkness, and light, and creation and Angels and Demons. But they were all very new, and unformed. One could almost say they were caricatures of themselves, and they resembled the children (Her Children) that they were. Even though there were no real children yet. Not for a few more months. 

Crawly watched Aziraphale's face fall into doubt from the look of confidence he had worn when he made his statement. He also seemed vaguely annoyed, as he had been since Crawly began speaking. It didn't bother Crawly. He was used to being thought annoying, and not usually only vaguely. 

"The Great Plan's Ineffable?" Parroted Crawly, even though there weren't any of those either, not quite yet. 

Aziraphale nodded, trying to seem confident and completely failing. "Yes. Everything is as it is. It's ineffable, so there's no point in us questioning it, because it Cannot be known." That didn't stop his concerned expression as he watched Adam and Eve making their way in the desert. 

Crawly nodded because it seemed right to be agreeable with the Angel. It hadn't occurred to him yet that asking questions was exactly what had gotten him into this. 

"But," Crawly added, "then how do we know if we are following Her plan? That seems a bit difficult if we don't even know what it is."

Aziraphale blinked, then put on a brave face. "We shall have to trust in Her to lead us the way we need to go." But again his eyes wandered back out to the desert. 

Aziraphale was blustery when Crawly asked about his missing flaming sword. Crawly had very much liked that sword. And Crawly had laughed in disbelief when he was informed it had been given away. It was certainly the kind of thing that would have landed Him in hot water (or, in fact, boiling water. Or even acid). 

Crawly was completely sincere when he assured Aziraphale, "You're an Angel. I'm not sure you Can do the Wrong Thing." Aziraphale's relief did little to stop his own worrying about whether or not he had done the Wrong Thing. It certainly would be worrisome if he had somehow, accidentally of course, managed to do the Right one. 

When the rain started Aziraphale held his wing over Crawly to keep him dry. He did so because that's what Angels Do. They protect, care for, treasure. Love. He was too innocent to know the difference between protecting the vulnerable and protecting someone like Crawly. A Demon. Someone who didn't need protecting, because he was completely capable of taking care of himself Thank You Very Much. But even Crawly didn't know better. He stepped willingly, gratefully under Aziraphales proffered wing, glad for the shelter. Being too proud to show vulnerability would come later, with more of the knowledge that Crawly so craved.


End file.
